Mita
Mita is a Toa of Sonics and a talented musician. She travels around the island and plays music for whomever wants to listen, though she is currently backup vocalist and bassist for the band Greased Lightning. History Early life Mita has never seen any real combat, as she has spent most of her time in the various Koros, practicing her skill with sound and music. As a result, she has become very adept at singing, playing instruments and bending sound waves to create special effects, but she is frankly terrible in a fight. Mita's home can be said to be anywhere at this point, since she constantly wanders the island and settles down only to perform. Hot place Mita stayed in Ga-Koro for a period of time, where she draw inspiration from the ocean view in order to write lyrics. Eventually her wandering nature led her to hitch a ride to Ta-Koro instead. Here she sat down in the main square to play a tune, but didn't get far until a fight erupted nearby. Curious to see what was going on, Mita went to see, bumping into a Toa of Electricity, Hau, on the way. While Mita was talking to him afterwards, Kriigata and Sucogu arrived. Mita got the feeling that Kriigata was acting a bit hostile towards her, and tried to diffuse their tempers with song, with some success. When the trio later decided to travel to Ga-Koro, Mita followed, having taken an interest in the group. Back to the ocean Upon arriving at the watery village, Mita was immediately left behind. Setting of on her own, she witnessed a Toa of Ice, Cyrunei, getting pick-pocketed. She offered to help her find the cloaked thief. Literally seconds later, Cyrunei crashed into Jolek, a martial artist. The three of them entered the village together, but Mita soon lost them in the crowd. Annoyed at her lack of success in keeping companions around, Mita eventually decided to just go get drunk at the bar. Luckily, here she met everyone again, though she still had a little too much to drink and had to go cool off outside the village. Later, Mita found a nice spot for herself and played her newest ballad. It was met with disdain by the local Ga-Matoran, but the growing argument was cut off due to another village fight starting up, which ended in major property damage and Sucogu being hospitalized. Mita visited him there out of a sense of camaraderie, despite barely knowing him. Appearance/Tools Mita is a silver and black Toa. She wears a Great Mahiki that has been modified to have headset cups instead of the usual ear pads. Mita doesn't carry any weapons, instead opting for a steel guitar that she uses when performing. Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Sonics, Mita can create, control and absorb sound and sound waves. With her element comes very sensitive hearing, which can be both a blessing and a curse. Due to the usually loud volume she operates at, Mita has had her mask modified to better protect ears. This also makes her a bit hard to speak with at times, as the headset muffles sound enough to make hearing speech difficult when the environment is otherwise noisy. Mita is generally very cheerful and loves music. She is a technical pacifist, which means that she can enjoy the excitement of a fight but will never try to fight herself. If forced into conflict, she will instead use her music to boost the morale of her allies, or try to subdue the enemy through liberal application of decibels. Using her element, Mita can bend sound waves well enough to change the sound of her instrument. With a little help of her Mask of Illusion, she can put on a real show all by herself. Relationships Allies/friends *Cyrunei *Hau *Jenx *Kriigata *LoJak *Sucogu Quotes *"I don't like enemies, I'd rather just have a friend / but I guess we can't all be happy in the end / Yet I think we all might benefit / from love and peace: / just ask for it / And just give me a chaaaaance... / ... to be your friend." - Mita, trying to befriend Sucogu and Kriigata through song. *"W-what did you call me!? Show yourself and I'll let you know you who's a sea-rag, you... you no-fun, blue little shrimp!" - Mita, having been insulted by a Ga-Matoran. Trivia *Mita began bending sound waves to create more electronic sounds because people complained about her ballads. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Greased Lightning Category:Musicians Category:De-Toa